06 February 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-02-06 ; Comments *Peel opens the show with, "Well you can say what you like, that Ron Greenwood certainly knows what he's doing you know. Good to have Emlyn Hughes back as captain of England." *John seems to be enjoy the fact that the Skids 'TV Stars' mentions both himself and Kenny Dalglish. Sessions *Molesters #2 Recorded 1979-01-30. First broadcast. *Gang Of Four #1 Recorded 1979-01-09. Repeat. First broadcast 18 January 1979. First released on 'The Peel Session' (12", Strange Fruit SFPS008, 1986) and later compiled with the group's other sessions on 'The Peel Sessions' (LP / CD, Strange Fruit, 1990). Tracklisting *Leyton Buzzards: Through With You (Single-B side) Chrysalis *Sham 69: Questions & Answers (Single) Polydor *Terry Reid: Stop And Think it Over (LP-Rogue Waves) Capitol Records *Molesters: Miss USA (Peel Session) *Joe Jackson: Got The Time (LP-Look Sharp) A&M *Gang Of Four: 05:45 (Peel Session) *Bill Nelson's Red Noise: Don't Touch Me I'm Electric (LP-Sound On Sound) Harvest *Bill Nelson's Red Noise: For Young Moderns (LP-Sound On Sound) Harvest *Bill Nelson's Red Noise: Stop go Stop (LP-Sound On Sound) Harvest *DEB Players: Murder! (LP-20th Century DEB-Wise) DeB Music :JP: "While that was going on I took delivery of some egg and chips from the BBC canteen. I don't want to go on too much about it, but would you believe it was possible to fry an egg so that it tasted like a wet dog? Somehow they've managed to do that." *Molesters: PMW / Young And Rich (Peel Session) *Boys: The First Time (LP-20 Of Another Kind) Polydor *Cream: Sunshine Of Your Love (Single) Polydor *Gang Of Four: I Found That Essence Rare (Peel Session) - cut, side ends, continues on B side *Side B *Skids: TV Stars (Single b-side 'Into The Valley') Virgin *Jimmy Riley: Complain (Single) Yes Label *Roger Chapman: Midnite Child (LP-Chappo) Acrobat Records *Richard Hell & The Voidoids: The Kid With The Replaceable Head (Single) Radar Records *Bobby Henry: Headcase (Single) Oval Records *Stiff Little Fingers: Barbed Wire Love (LP–Inflammable Material) Rough Trade *Molesters: Latex Darling (Peel Session) Band Intro *Gang Of Four: At Home He's A Tourist (Peel Session) *Kevin Coyne: The World Is Full Of Fools (LP-Millionaires and Teddy Bears) Virgin *Vice Creems: 01-01-212 (LP - Business Unusual) Cherry Red *Chrome: Half Machine Lip Moves (LP-Half Machine Lip Moves) Siren records - cut, tape ends * Next Tape *Piranhas: I Don't Want My Body (LP–Vaultage 78 – Two Sides Of Brighton) Attrix Records *Molesters: What's The Time (Peel Session) *Lew Lewis Reformer: Lucky Seven (Single) Lew Records *Fatman Riddim Section: Celebration Dub (LP-Israel to Far I) Top Ranking Sounds *Gang Of Four: Return The Gift (Peel Session) *Sham 69: I Gotta Survive / With A Little Help From My Friends (Single-B side of Questions And Answers 7") Polydor *End of show. File ;Name *John Peel 1979-02-06.mp3 ;Length *1:57:01 ;Other *Tape Starts with start of 1979-02-06 Show. Complete show, more or less, minus the tape swaps. *File created from T067 & T068 of 400 Box. ;Available * Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category: Shared